Chronicles of the Cooper clan-Henriette one eye Cooper
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: Hello and welcome to the first in a possible series, chronicles of the Cooper clan. Join Henriette Cooper as she follows her dream of becoming a pirate and has to deal with some problems along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with the first story in what I am planning to make a series out of known as chronicles of the Cooper clan where we follow the ancestors of the Cooper line in both their thieving careers and their personal lives. And who better to start with then Sly's pirate ancestor Heneriette *one eye* Cooper? Keep in mind Im going to have the characters talk in modern language because I suck at trying to write pirate slang.**

Sly, Bentley and Murray had just come back from another successful heist and needless to say they were all pretty tired. Sly was bored after getting back so he walked over to a picture of him and his gang after the cookie jar heist and took it off the wall revealing a safe. When Sly opened the safe he pulled out his prized posession, the thievius raccoonus. It had only been a few months since they had retrieved the book from the fiendish five and Sly almost never let the book out of his sight.

Sly sat down with the book in his lap as Bentley and Murray walked in from the garage. "Hey Sly what you doing?" Murray asked curiously as he and Bentley walked/wheeled over to the couch and sat down either side of him. "I was just gonna do some reading, you guys wanna join me?" Sly offered and his friends just nodded and started wondering who they should read about while Sly just started randomly flipping through the pages. "Hey how about Henriette Cooper?" Bentley suggested with a shrug and Sly smiled and went to a page by his pirate Henriette *one eye* Cooper and the three started reading away.

It was a serious day for the ninja master/ sushi chef Rioichi Cooper, it was the day his daughter Henriette was leaving to accomplish her dream of becoming a pirate.

Henriette had been obsessed with pirates ever since Rioichi had told her a story about them when she was about 5 because he was getting ready to open up his restaraunt for the night and she was refusing to go to bed without a story of her choice and she picked the first book she saw which just happened to be a book about pirates and she had been crazy about them ever since. Rioichi let out a small chuckle at those precious memories when she would always play pirates with her friends. She would always wave a stick around pretending it was a sword and would take a leaf and some string to effectively make her own eyepatch. At first the retired master thief was worried that his daughter would end up getting injured or worse, but he was counting on her to continue their familie's thieving reputation and decided a pirate was actually a good occupation for a thief.

Before Rioichi could reminise again his daughter walked into the room with a bag filled with all the things she was planning to bring with her, one of which was the thievius raccoonus. "Hi dad." Henriette said sadly knowing that today she was going to be leaving. "Hello Henriette." Rioichi said in a voice showing that the feeling was mutual.

"Should I leave now? I have everything I need." Henriette asked uncertainly and Rioichi suddenly remebered the going away present that he had spent his spare time making for her as he rushed to where he had hidden it while also receiving a confused glance from his daughter as he walked over to his bedroom with her following wondering what could be so important. When they both reached Rioichi's bedroom Heneriette found her father reaching under the bed looking for something and when he pulled his hand out from under it Henriette let out a small gasp as she saw what her father was holding, it was a gold dagger but instead of a normal handle the end was shaped like a C that every Cooper had on their signature cane. "Is that...?" Henriette started before Rioichi cut her off saying "Yes, it's your dagger, ever since I gave you the thievius raccoonus you always begged for your own cane and I decided that since you're going to start a thieving life I thought now would be the most appropriate time."

Henriette almost had tears of happiness coming down her face as she slowly took the dagger from her father's hands, she just could not believe it, after all the years of begging she was finally being given her very own Cooper cane. After taking the dagger from her Rioichi Henriette placed it in the holster she had on her side. "Is it okay if I come to see you leave?" Rioichi asked uncertainly thinking his daughter wouldn't want him to, Rioichi got the answer he was looking for as Henriette nodded vigorously and he smiled and they both walked out the door to head for the docks.

When the father and daughter arrived at the docks they saw exactly what they expected, a big ship was docked and people were climbing walking down a plank to get off which Henriette assumed were people who had gotten sick of pirate life and wanted to just settle down. When all those people got off new people started boarding and Henriette turned to her father and hugged him as he kissed her on the cheek and said "Be careful with that dagger, I worked too hard on it for you to break it after a day.", the two raccoons both laughed quietly at the older male's joke and Henriette turned around and made her way to the ship earninglooks from the people all around her but she paid no attension because she expected this to happen, a few years ago her father had told her some people didn't think she would make it as a pirate because it was considered a role filled out by males. Henriette just ignored this and it made her want to be a pirate even more simply to prove that theory wrong and now she finally had the chance.

After getting onto the ship the captain,a parrot known as Sweeney , immediately started checking over the people that thought they had a shot at joining his crew. When he laid eyes on Henriette the main question that flooded through his mind was why would a lass be trying to join his crew.

"Well lass, what makes you think you have a chance at staying on my ship?" The parrot asked in a gruff voice as Henriette confidently replied "Well captain I don't plan on running away from danger like some pompus coward." The captain was suprised by how serious Henriette sounded. "Alright lass, you can stay, for now at least."

As the captain began barking orders at his new crew Henriette did as she was told and started helping to raise the anchor and when that was done the ship started to move as is set sail for it's next location while Henriette leaned over the railing to take one last look at the place she had called home knowing she would miss it and saw her father waving goodbye with a sad smile on his face as she waved back.

*That night*

Henriette was in a hammock on the ship, the constant rocking was making it hard for her to get some shut eye so she decided to do some writing in the thievius raccoonus.

**"Today I finally left Japan to pursue my dreams of becoming a pirate and my dad took things well but I think I'm definitely going to miss him most of all."**

Henriette would have continued writing if she hadn't heard the door open and she quickly slammed the book shut and hit it under her pillow, the female raccoon had always been told over and over by her father that she should keep the thievius raccoonus hidden unless she was alone because apparently the Cooper's never wanted anyone learing about the books existence because they feared what would happen.

Henriette decided she still wanted some privacy so she walked outside and everybody else was in bed as she leaned over the railing for the second time that day as she placed her head in her hands looking up at the full moon. She still could not belive it, after all these years she was finally following her dream of becoming a pirate. She also found herself thinking of her father, he had always told her how proud he was that she was so keen on continuing their family legacy and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure his pride didn't go to waste.

Henriette didn't have anymore time to contemplate as she saw another ship heading towards them. Henriette saw all the pirates on the deck of the other ship and knew they were planning to attack and immediately rushed to the captain's quarters to alert him of the danger.

**That's it for chapter 1 and like I said let me know if you want me to make this into a series and I will try to start on another ancestor after this, that might take a while though because I am planning to make this story as long as possible. One last thing if there are any improvements that need to be made let me know. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with the second chapter of chronicles of the Cooper clan- Henriette *one eye* Cooper. Before I start the chapter I need to point out a continuity error I made, in the first chapter I said that it had only been a few months since the gang stole back the thievius raccoonus so Bentley has not got crippled yet.**

When Henriettegot to the captain's quarters she immediatley began banging on the door which got her what she wanted as the parrot flung the door open with an agry expression as he calmly yet angrily asked "Lass, what is so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night!?" "I'm sorry for waking you up at this time captain, but I saw a pirate ship heading towards us and I think they're planning to attack." Henriette informed the captain as he started running around the ship yelling at all the other crew members to get out of bed and get their stuff prepared as Henriette ran back to her room to get her dagger knowing she would most likely need it. Henriette to be honest was more than a little shocked by the fact that it had been less than a day and she was already about to get into her first ever pirate battle.

As the ship got closer and people prepared to jump on Henriette held her dagger close and grinned knowing that she was about to do something that would make the Cooper family proud.

As the ships got right next to each other the only thing Henriette could hear was yelling and swords clashing and she decided to join in the fun. Henriette noticed that a tiger from the enemy ship was running straight toward her with a nasty looking sword in his right hand and thinking on her feet she quickly jumped into the air and employed Dev Cooperinda's slow motion jump technique and brought her fists down on his head knocking him to the floor and when that was done another pirate tried sneaking up behind her but she heard and quickly ran behind the lion placing two fingers on his neck and applying pressure like her father had taught her back in Japan as he instantly went limp as he passed out. After all the chaos was over and everything got quieter the crew walked over to the door where the captain's quarters was they slammed into the door until it came crashing down and after looking around for a second they saw the ship's captain cowering in the corner of the room and Henriette felt instantly disqusted by him, he thought he could just try to attack their ship and then try to cower his way out when everything went wrong. The newbie pirate walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and sternly said "Okay **buddy**, since you had the nerve to attack our ship, I think we deserve some compensation and we can get it the easy way or the hard way."

Despite how scared he was the captain looked at her with a smug grin and replied "And why should I believe a lady could do anything to hurt me?" Henriette was was annoyed by this so she took out her dagger and without warning sank it into his hand earning a cry of pain, the Cooper clan may have been against killing people but that didn't stop them from injuring their tatrgets at least a little bit to get the message across. "Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Henriette asked with a growl as she placed the dagger back into the holster and he shook his head as he clutched his hand in pain and Henriette gave a grin of satisfaction.

The crew were all forced into the life boats where they hastily rowed away and Henriette and her comraddes prepared to head back and celebrate their victory when Henriette smelled something familiar. The female raccoon started walking along as the smell got stronger until she came to the end of the room and knelt down at the floor, Henriette pulled her dagger out and slammed the sharp end into the ground and pulled all the pieces of wood away until she found a medium sized chest. When she opened the chest she found a jackpot, in it was a large variety of jewels, gold and diamonds. For as long as Henriette could remember she had a strange ability to smell gold and no one was ever able to explain it, Henriette didn't really care about that right now though as she picked up the chest while her face was beaming and lugged it back to their own ship as she got suprised looks from the other members of the crew. When the captain saw the contents of the chest all he said was "Well lass, you just might be useful to this crew after all." Henritte gave a small smile as she heard those words leave the captain's mouth.

**Alright that's it for chapter two, look forward to next time for chapter 3, until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 3 of chronicles of the Cooper clan- Henriette *One eye* Cooper.**

Things were peaceful on the ship as Henriette was about to go to a task that the captain had given her which was pretty much just mopping the deck, Henriette didn't complain though because she would at least have something to do until something exciting happened and when she was about to start one of the crew members came up to her and attempted to take the mop right out of her hands, "Are you sure you don't want me to do that for you lass?" he asked getting a small growl from Henriette as she took the mop backforcing herself to keep her composure as she answered "No I'm perfectly capable of using a mop."

Needless to say Henreiette was annoyed by that, just like her father had told her these idiots were instantly assuming that simply because she was a girl she was incapable of doing the simplest things such as mopping a deck. Even though Henriette wanted to prove that women were capable of being pirates she knew that it obviously wasn't going to be easy in this day and age. The tiger that thought he was trying to help her gave a frown and said "Jeez you don't need to snap at me I'm just trying to help you."

As Henriette got started the other crewmates din't seem to want her to do her job as a brown hedgehog that who Henriette learned was named Michael walked up behind her with a cocky smile on his features as he said "You know lass, I bet the reason you decided to come on this ship is so you can give yourself up to a man who knows what he's doing." The minute Henriette heard that she whipped around to face him with an angry face and a light blush of embarassment on her face as she growled "Care to run that by me again?" "Well if you want tonight we could go back to my room and I can show you the time of your life." The hedgehog said with a toothy grin as Henriette gritted her teeth and tried to keep herself from pulling out her dagger and sinking it right into this bozo's face. Instead though the pirate raccoon decided to just give him a comeback and cockily replied "No thanks, why don't you just take one of the barrels and use it as a glory hole like you always do?" As soon as the hedgehog heard Henriette say that the colour drained from his face and he ran away and the raccoon almost failed to stifle her laughter as she finally got to work.

After finally finishing Henriette got curious and walked over to the captain and asked where they were heading, "Well lass we're heading to a town to buy supplies with the stuff we collected. The place is located north of some weird place called Kaine Island." The captain said as he gave a small shudder as Henriette suddenly remebered Kaine Island, that island was home to the Cooper vault where all the past Coopers starting with Slytunkhamen II left their canes and their wealth when they got too old for thieving and decided to call it quits, there was even a sarcophagus in the vault that was rumoured to have contained Slytunkamen II's body but none of the Coopers checked because they were afraid of being disrespectful. The reason Henriette knew so much about the vault was because when she was a little kid she would always sit on her father's lap and he would tell her stories about the vault and Henriette someday planned to visit the vault and make her own contribution for future Cooper's. After the two stayed quiet for a while Henriette decided to continue with "Why do you sound so creeped out by this island captain?" "Henriette, have you ever heard of the Cooper clan?" When Henriette heard the captain say that she relaised he had no idea she was a Cooper so she took this opportunity to get some bragging in without sounding like an absolute airhead, "Yes I have, they're said to be the best family of thieves that has ever existed." "Yes they are and rumour has it that the Coopers left all their fortunes on Kaine Island and alot of pirate crews have tried to steal it but none of them have ever come back, my brother tried it and I haven't seen him since."

Henriette expected the captain to say the whole thing about pirates never coming back because she had learned from the thievius raccoonus that even before the vault entrance Kaine Island was littered with traps that only a Cooper would be able to get through with not even a scratch. Even though Henriette did kind of feel sorry for those people that didn't come back from Kaine Island she couldn't help but feel that those people payed the price for trying to steal from the Coopers. Before either of the pirates could say anything else they both noticed another ship in the distance and everyone immedaitely got ready for the battle as Henriette suddenly got a feeling in her heart that something bad was going to happen butshe just pushed that feeling down and ran to the railings to start the assault. Things went well for Henriette at first until disaster struck, the raccoon had managed to defend herself pretty well until a bulldog appeared behind her and sank a small knife into her right eye casusing her to let out a gut wrenching scream as her hands flew to wound. When another member of the crew saw what happenned he ran over and whacked him on the back of the head with his pistol knocking the man unconcious. After a few seconds Henriette couldn't bare the pain anymore and lost conciousness.

*Later*

The first thing Henriette noticed when she regained conciousness was that she was lying in a bed so she knew she wan't in her room on the ship and she decided she should check where she was and she immediately regretted it as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her right eye where she had been stabbed. As she felt where her eye was supposed to be rather than the soft warm fur she always felt she instead felt leather from an eyepatch and immediatley knew what that meant. When Henriette opened her good eye she saw the captain and a few members from the crew who looked relieved like she had been asleep for a long time. When Henriette looked around more she noticed that one of the men in the room was the ship's doctor as he decided to be straight with her and said "Henriette, I'm afraid you lost your eye, I'm so sorry." The minute Henriette heard the man say that her blood instanlty ran cold and her face paled as the crew decided to give her a minute alone. Henriette couldn't believe it, she'd lost her eye, she always would pretend to have an eyepatch when she was young but now she knew what it actually felt like as she could no longer stop the tears that rushed down the left side of her face and she bueried her face into her hands. After about ten minutes Henriette's sobs silenced a little and she threw the covers off herself, she decided she would at least need to get use to having only one eye and walked around the room. After stumbling a few times because of the rocking of the ship Henriette managed to make it from one side of the room to the other with no problem and she gave a proud smile.

Henriette decided to just go see the captain to see if she had any jobs and as she opened the door and started walking around all the crew members stared at her completely shocked by how quickly she had managed to get over losing an eye and just for the hell of it she put her hands behind her back and started merrily whistling to herself. As she noticed the crew staring at her she said "What? You didn't think losing an eye would make me give up on my dreams did you." When the crew heard how determined she was they just smiled and went back to work.

That's how Henriette Cooper came to be known as Henriette *One eye* Cooper.

**Okay so that marks the end of chapter 3 and it looks like Henriette is going to visit the Cooper vault soon. By the way if you start saying pirates don't act this way I'm planning to have this crew be different like they treat each other like family, you know no man left behind. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 4 of Chronicles of the Cooper clan- Henriette *One eye* Cooper. BTW if the author of queen of the seas finds out about this please don't think I'm intentionally ripping off your story. Big fan by the way.**

A day had passed and Henritte was honestly still more than a bit cheesed off that she had lost one of her eyes. The main thing that she had a problem with was the fact that since the incident happenned the crew had almost seemed to not want her doing anything they deemed 'too hard for her'. What the heck was the point of being a pirate if she wouldn't be able to have any excitement in the life? Some of the crew members had actually had the nerve to say that this was a sign that she should give up pirate life before something even worse happenned but Henriette immediately threw that option away, no matter what she was not going to let a simple setback stop her from following her dreams that she had held onto since she was a little girl. The reason she found herself thinking that way was because she kept remembering how it had been for her father when he was first starting out as a thief. He had openly admitted to everyone who knew he was a thief that he was not a very good ninja back in his earlier years but he never gave up and he pushed himself so hard that he secretly became the most wanted thief in all of Japan. The same with when he was starting out as a chef, he wasn't that good at first but when he invented sushi people started coming from all over the world tro try his creation.

The second worst thing about losing her eye for Henriette was the patch itself that she had been given by the captain to cover up the wound. She was grateful that he at least had the decnensy to give her something so that she wouldn't have to look at it but the thing just felt beyond irritating when it rubbed up against her skin. Henriette was broken out of her inner rant when she suddenly felt the ship stopping as her hammock rocked a little waking her up. After getting her stuff ready Henreiette walked out the door on tho the main deck and saw that all the crew members were happy that the captain was giving them some leisure time at last. The reason he was doing so was that the crew had managed to get quite a lot of treasure and they wanted to put it to good use so Sweeney himself had decided to let the crew go and do whatever they wanted with the treasure that had been shared among them.

*1 hour later*

Henriette was boredly walking around the small town as she tried to think of anything to do. Most of the crew members after leaving the ship immediately decided to head for the local tavern for a few hours and Henriette guessed that they would most likely suffer from pretty bad hangovers in the morning.

After walking around for a few seconds Henriette found herself giving an annoyed grunt when she noticed two women looking at her and when they noticed her eye patch they gave sympathetic looks and Henriette heard them whispering to each other thanks to her sensitive hearing. "Oh that poor girl, this is exactly why we should just leave all the hard jobs to the men." said one of the ladies not realising the raccoon pirate had heard their conversation and decided to walk over to them.

When the two women turned around they immediately noticed Henriette was right up in their faces with a less than amused frown. "You two ladies care to tell me what exactly you were talking about?" Henriette asked darkly as she showed her dagger off to scare them as the women just slowly walked away until they were out of sight.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled a voice snapping Henriette out of her anger as her eye widened and she looked around for a second and dashed off to where the distressed call had come from. When she made it she saw a brunette mouse who looked like she was in her early 40s looking to a man running away with a sack slung over his shoulder.

"Miss what's wrong?" Henriette asked as the woman heard her and answered quickly.

"That man just ran off with all of my money."

After hearing that Henriette gave the mouse some reasurrance and began to run after the man until he noticed her and tried to lose her by going though a large crowd. Henriette just gave a sly smirk and climbed up onto the roof and started running across the ropes above them until he got out of the crowd thinking he had lost her and Henriette took this opportunity to get above him and come down on him with the dive tequnique knocking him out cold. Henriette decided to leave the man for the men coming to lock him up as she took the sack and brought it back to the mouse who's face was beaming.

"Oh thank you miss. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The mouse asked as Henriette just shook her head and put her hands in front of her.

"No you don't have to do anything miss." Henriette said and turned to walk away until the woman grabbed onto her hand with an insisting smile.

"Oh but I can't let such a good deed go unpaid now can I?" the mouse asked her as Henriette just stood there and sighed.

"Okay I guess it can't do that much harm. What would you insist on repaying me with exactly?" Henriette asked with her arms crossed as the mouse asked her to follow her into the shop that she owned and Henriette was in awe at all the stuff the place was full of. As far as the eye could see there were all kinds of different clothes and materials and Henriette soon realised that that was just one room. After just a quick look Henriette had already decided what she would want from this woman.

"Well have you decided on what you would like?" The woman asked with a polite smile and Henriette looked back to her.

"Yes. Would it be okay if I could get a black domino mask? I'd appreciate it if it only had the left eye hole though." Henriette asked as the mouse scratched her head.

"Well, that's certainly a unique request. But it's not the strangest one I've ever gotten." Said the mouse as she pulled out a black material from one of the shelves and started cutting out a mask shape and made only one eye hole like Henriette had asked her to. When she was done she took the finsihed product and handed it to the raccoon with an uncertain look.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to decorate it with? Maybe some sequins?" The mouse asked as Henriette shoook her head.

"No that's fine." Henriette said as she took off the eye patch and tied the mask around her head. After looking in the mirror for a few seconds Henriette gave a smile. With the mask she now looked like both a proper thief and a proper Cooper. Henriette turned around and looked at the mouse again and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Henriette said as the lady returned the smile and nodded and Henriette took her leave.

*Back on the ship*

After giving the eye patch back to the captain Henriette laid back down in the hammock for about 10 minutes and then after taking a few seconds to ensure she was alone she reached under her pillow and pulled out the thievius raccoonus out from underneath it. After flipping through the pages for a while Henriette found that she had come to her father's very last entry from the night before her 8th birthday.

_This is going to be my last entry in this great book as tomorrow is my beloved daughter Henriette's 8th birthday and like my ancestors before me I am going to pass the thievius raccoonus down on to her. I know that with the knowledge of the past Coopers under her belt she is going to make me prouder than I have ever been before. It is not all good news, I have received word that the son of my rival Ishikawa Le paradox Harold is planning on becoming a pirate because of how much Henriette dreams of being one someday. I fear what will happen the day the two of them meet again but I know Henriette will not go down without a fight._

When Henriette finished reading the entry she remebered Harold Le paradox. The two of them had hated each other since the day they met. Even when Henriette hadn't even done anything to intimidate him the skunk would constantly try to do anything to show he was a better thief than her and he never seemed to get the message that it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry dad. If I ever see Harold again I'm not going to give up to him all that easily." Henriette said to herself with her eyes narrowed.

**And so that brings chapter 4 to a close and yes I am actually planning to have the members of the Le paradox clan in this story but I'm not going to have it be like the tales of the Cooper clan stories. And yeah I'm updating again, the wait wasn't that long and actually I don't see why I was being such a drama queen. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus raccoonus out.**


End file.
